


Galdin Delicacy

by madlysanecatlady



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everyone knows it, Galdin Quay, Gladnis, He knows it, Iggy is a delicacy, M/M, NSFW, tent fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Prompto and Noctis are gone for the afternoon, leaving Gladio and Ignis alone at camp on the beach. Ignis is all set for the usual travel quickie, but Gladio has other plans.





	Galdin Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend jokingly challenged me with a "fucking in-tents" prompt. I was kinda curious to see how I could handle it. 
> 
> This ace kid doesn't write a lot of smut. Please be gentle. >_<

The sound of the waves lapping up against the sandy shore was intoxicatingly relaxing. Ignis leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes with a weary sigh, feeling the tense muscles in his shoulders beginning to unwind, tensing briefly again before relaxing as large, strong hands descended upon them to begin massaging out the knots there.

‘Looks like it’s just you and me for a couple hours,’ Gladio’s voice was low, but Ignis could hear the bite of desire underneath the calm timbre. He leaned his head back and opened his eyes to look up.

‘Oh?’ his interest was piqued. Perhaps he could get a few moments’ reprieve from the constant get-up-and-go their lives had devolved into since the fall of Insomnia. They had returned to Galdin Quay briefly to return some requested gemstones to Dino and decided to stay the night at the haven on the beach. There was still several hours to go until dark, the sun only beginning to dip near the horizon, but they had set up anyways, preferring to take some time to relax. Of course, it seemed “relax” was not a word in either Noctis or Prompto’s repertoires.

‘Yeah, Noct and Prompto decided to go check out that screening over by the hotel, some sea monster movie or whatever,’ Gladio continued to work the tension from Ignis’ shoulders. ‘Then they said they were going to check out that fishing spot after. Noct heard there’s barramundi in there. They’ll probably be back around dark.’

‘Oh good, perhaps that will be tonight’s supper,’ Ignis sighed, closing his eyes again, feeling himself go lax under Gladio’s practised hands. He knew there would be a price to pay for this massage; not that he minded paying. Gladio’s services, at least as far as he was concerned, were inexpensive.

Once Ignis felt the last of the tension in his shoulders evaporate, Gladio leaned in to whisper in his ear. ‘What do you say we take advantage of some alone time? I can give you a _deeper_ massage.’

Ignis smiled and turned his head, pressing a lingering kiss to waiting lips. ‘I’ll be pleased to take you up on that offer, should we be certain the others won’t return earlier than anticipated.’

‘It’ll be fine,’ Gladio said airily, coming around the chair and holding out his hand to pull Ignis to his feet. ‘We’ll be able to hear them coming.’

‘So long as they don’t hear _us_ coming first,’ Ignis quipped playfully, earning a shocked chuckle from Gladio. Ignis gave a soft tug on Gladio’s hand, leading the way to the tent. He ducked inside and sat down on top of his sleeping bag, waiting patiently for Gladio to zip the tent closed and join him.

‘Gotta be honest, Iggy, I thought it’d be harder than that to convince you,’ Gladio reached out to ruffle Ignis’ hair. ‘Pleasant surprises all around today, I guess.’

‘Hmm,’ Ignis leaned forward to kiss him softly. ‘I’ll admit to being a little… pent up after so long. I believe we’re afforded enough privacy here for me to indulge.’

‘Yeah, gas station bathroom quickies aren’t the best,’ Gladio chuckled. He reached out to undo a couple of Ignis’ buttons to shove the material aside enough for him to expose a soft, pale shoulder to nip at. ‘But any time with you is pretty damn great.’

Ignis allowed himself to be peeled out of his shirt, running his fingers up Gladio’s already-bare back. Ignis smiled to himself; it was as though the man were allergic to wearing shirts. He dug his nails in at the back of Gladio’s shoulders, earning himself a sharp bite to the place where his neck met his shoulder. He clicked his tongue in reprimand, not wanting Gladio to leave any marks where it would be too difficult to hide.

‘Sorry, Iggy,’ Gladio kissed the red flesh apologetically.  ‘No more marks, promise. Well,’ he mouth travelled lower to an area he knew would be covered, even by a partially opened shirt. ‘No marks other people can see, anyways.’

Ignis sighed contentedly, allowing Gladio’s lips to trail across his chest, sucking a line of angry red marks all the way across. He had missed this, really, as he knew Gladio had as well. He knew very well how much pleasure his lover took in marking his skin up between soft lips and hard teeth. Something about the sight of the angry red marks being etched into pale skin by his own mouth aroused a deep and ravenous beast within him, one Ignis was itching to set free while they were afforded the time.

Gladio pulled back, eyes lidded in lust, admiring the flush spreading from the marks he had made on Ignis’ chest all the way up to the tips of his ears. Amber eyes locked with green irises, almost completely smothered by black pupils, blown wide from the attention. He smirked. ‘Enjoying yourself so far?’

‘Immensely,’ Ignis smiled back, hands going up to run gently through Gladio’s hair, still slightly damp and salty from their earlier swim in the ocean. ‘I’m quite looking forward to seeing where it goes from here.’

Gladio smiled and leaned down to kiss him, swallowing the hum of contentment that escaped through Ignis’ lips as Gladio pressed him down onto his back into the soft plushness of his sleeping bag. He loved these moments when Ignis ceded control like this. Ignis was always so calm and poised, always in charge; that was its own brand of incredible sexiness for sure, but _this_ , well, this was something else altogether.

Watching Ignis breathe in shallow pants, his cheeks flushed, his hair a complete mess, Gladio noticed his glasses were askew, so he reached out and removed them, folding them up and putting them aside so they wouldn’t get broken. ‘Ok, Iggy, take off your pants and lie on your stomach,’ he purred into a reddened ear.

‘My my, aren’t we keen?’ Ignis leaned up to nip at Gladio’s bottom lip. ‘And what would happen should I decide to not comply?’

‘You will,’ Gladio growled playfully. He tugged at Ignis’ belt, unhooking it with practised ease. ‘Come on, Iggy. Don’t waste time. I want to do this _slow_.’

Ignis raised an eyebrow at him and complied, slithering out of the smooth denim of his tailored jeans and turning over onto his stomach. He heard Gladio rustling around in his bag and sighed contentedly. This was bliss for him; laying there, listening to the distant lapping of the ways and the more immediate sound of Gladio’s breathing, slightly heavier than normal from arousal. He waited, eyes closed, pulse quickening as he heard Gladio cheer quietly as he located the bottle he was searching for. He felt Gladio come back to his side, kneeling there, and prepared for the feeling of calloused hands upon him, anticipation building almost painfully within him.

He gasped at the feeling of cool liquid pouring onto his back and between his shoulder blades, quickly followed by those large calloused hands, much higher up than he had expected them. Gladio chuckled, rubbing large, sweeping circles along the expanse of toned, pale back laid out before him. ‘Not what you were expecting?’

‘You always defy expectation,’ Ignis’ eyes fluttered closed under Gladio’s expert ministrations, never realising just how much of his stress he carried in his back until it was all being worked away carefully as the tropical smell of coconut filled the tent. He let out a soft groan, feeling the last of the knots melt away under deft fingers. ‘Gladio, have I ever told you you’re amazing?’

‘Yeah. But not today,’ Gladio leaned over to kiss his cheek. He patted his hip gently. ‘Ok, roll over. It’s time to take this massage into the deep tissue phase.’

Ignis rolled over, smiling up at him. ‘I do so love when you engage in word play with me.’

‘I’ll engage in any type of play you want,’ Gladio leaned over to kiss him hungrily, tongue pushing its way in, following the map it had carefully made in so many ventures before this, sparring delicately with Ignis’ before he pulled back. Ignis followed, nipping at Gladio’s lip forcefully, drawing a harsh gasp out of his larger companion. ‘Playing dirty, are we?’ Gladio pushed Ignis back down onto his back. ‘Not yet, Iggy. Aren’t you always the one touting patience as one of the greatest virtues bestowed upon mankind?’

Ignis huffed impatiently. ‘Are you going to get around to fucking me today or not?’

Gladio felt a jolt of arousal travel to his groin at the sound of the harsh vulgarity leaving Ignis’ generally prim and proper mouth, made all the more enticing by the bite of Ignis’ crisp accent. He sucked in a deep breath, steeling himself against the desire to just forget his whole plan and comply with Ignis’ demands for a fast and fierce release. He closed his eyes for a minute, letting the moment pass him by. He had no idea when he would get another chance for this; he was not going to let himself squander it in a moment of weakness.

‘Gladio?’ Ignis’ voice was laced with concern, making his eyes snap open. Ignis was looking up at him, his coiffed brows knitted together in a mixture of concern and confusion. He reached up to cup a stubbled cheek, caressing lightly until Gladio smiled down at him.

‘Sorry, you’re just making it _really_ hard for me to keep to the plan here,’ Gladio turned his face to kiss a warm palm before placing a hand gently to Ignis’ chest, feeling the dull thudding of his heart beneath his fingertips.

‘And what, pray tell, _is_ this plan you’ve got, exactly?’ Ignis wondered, watching Gladio fumble around for the bottle of oil again.

‘Well, you’re always taking care of us, mother hen that you are,’ Gladio shrugged, picking up the oil and rolling it in his hands to try and warm it up a bit more. ‘So now it’s _my_ turn to try and take care of _you_ for a bit. So c’mon Iggy, at least _try_ and let me do that.’

Ignis’ expression softened to the point that Gladio wondered if he was about to melt into the ground beneath him. A slender hand reached up and snaked its way behind Gladio’s neck, pulling him down so he could kiss him. When he was allowed to break away for air, Gladio looked down to find Ignis’ emerald eyes shining with emotion. Soft lips, red and a little swollen from kissing, pulled into a soft smile. ‘I really don’t know what to say to that.’

‘Just say you’re gonna stop trying to sabotage it all with dirty tricks,’ Gladio grinned back. ‘You _know_ what hearing you say shit like that does to me.’

‘You’re damn _fucking_ right I do,’ Ignis’ expression turned devilish.

‘ _Iggy_ ,’ Gladio bit down on his own lip hard, trying to keep his thoughts from being clouded. ‘Give a guy a break, won’t you?’

‘But the more aroused you are, the more I get out of the experience,’ Ignis bit his own lip, shooting Gladio a look that almost completely ate away at his resolve. _Bedroom eyes_ couldn’t even _begin_ to explain the look; it was the ravenous expression of a man who hadn’t eaten in _weeks_. Gladio gulped. This was going to be a strenuous test of his self-control, but he knew it would be worth it once Ignis actually let him just _get on with it already_.

Gladio turned the bottle over, letting a large dollop fall to the centre of Ignis’ chest, chiseled, but in a much subtler way than Gladio’s, the mark of a lithe and stealthy fighter rather than one of sheer brute strength. He allowed himself a moment to simply look, eyes raking down his body, still completely floored by the knowledge that this man was _his_ , even after so many years together. People had warned him the novelty of relationships wore off; Gladio had never been so happy to see anyone proven so wrong. He loved Ignis more and more each day, never once growing bored of _any_ facet of his lover. He smiled, ready to get to work on showing Ignis just how loved he was.

Skilled hands spread the oil over sculpted pectorals, dragging the oil across them before moving down the strong cut of his slender abdomen, pressing lightly, sensuously, feeling Ignis go lax under his hands. He worked for a bit, before looking up to Ignis’ face, smiling when he saw those green eyes had fluttered closed, his lips parted to take in slow, steady breaths. Yes, Gladio thought, slow and steady breaths were just what he wanted; _for now_.

He poured more oil into his hand, rubbing them both together before getting started on a strong, enticing thigh, smirking at the heady groan this action elicited from the prone strategist beneath him. He ran a hand firmly up the inside of his thigh, knowing that was a weak spot for Ignis. He let out an amused huff when he saw an interested twitch greet the motion. It seemed the time for gentle care was over, and the time for teasing had begun. Ordinarily, he probably wouldn’t be so excited by the prospect of drawing whimpered pleas from his lover – that was usually Ignis’ guilty pleasure – but this was _payback_. Ignis wasn’t the only one who knew how to drive his lover completely wild.

He pushed his hand back up the inside of the thigh in his large hands, taking extra care to drag his rough fingers as slowly as possible all the way to the top, knuckles just ghosting at the apex, feeling another interested twitch against him. He grinned. Ignis was obviously pent up after so long. This was going to be _fun_.

Gladio continued moving skilful hands up and down one thigh, feigning ignorance to the growing need brewing inches away from his hands, pretending to be fully engrossed in delivering the massage. He added more oil to his hands and moved to the other thigh, smiling at the sound of Ignis’ breath hitching noisily in his throat. He worked the muscular flesh determinedly between his fingers, only stopping when Ignis’ breathing had become unmistakably uneven. He allowed his hands the luxury of trailing slowly up past his hips, following the cut of his abdomen up to trail lightly, teasingly over a pair of hardened nipples. It was only then he allowed himself to look back up at Ignis’ face, finding the emerald eyes open, sternly boring into his own.

Ignis sucked a breath in between his teeth, trying to get enough air in to speak. He smirked. ‘It’s true what they say, isn’t it? Payback’s a _bitch_.’

Gladio bit back a groan. His leather trousers were becoming almost unbearably tight. Ignis’ breathy voice was the final nail in his coffin; there was no more drawing this out. He grinned, holding up the bottle of oil. ‘You know, this stuff makes great lube.’

‘Then get on with using it as such,’ Ignis commanded with a shudder as he rolled his hips impatiently, making contact with Gladio’s muscular forearm, raining delicious friction down on him.

‘No cheating,’ Gladio complained, pulling his arm away. ‘If you’re going to try driving me insane, then I’m going to return the favour.’

‘ _Or_ ,’ Ignis’ expression turned mischievous again. ‘You could end the torture for us both and give me the _fucking_ of my life with that glorious _cock_ of yours.’

Gladio had no answer for that but to pour some coconut oil into his fingers, slicking them up and venturing between Ignis’ thighs, slathering the lubricating oil liberally before pressing in slowly with a single finger, feeling Ignis open up for him, fully relaxed and pliant beneath him.

Gladio leaned over to kiss Ignis hungrily as he worked him open expertly, feeling Ignis rocking into him greedily. He pulled back, admiring the glazed look in Ignis’ usually sharp eyes, clearly visible to him without the ever-present glasses in front of them. Reddened lips parted to let out a pleading moan that Gladio quickly leant back down to swallow. He would never get enough of watching Ignis, normally so cool and perfectly composed, coming completely unravelled beneath him, hearing the breathy, _heady_ moans breaking free each time they parted for breath. Soundly kissed lips made their way to Gladio’s ear, giving a sharp bite to the cartilage there before letting out a husky whisper. ‘ _Fuck me, Gladio. Please._ ’

Gladio wanted to comply so _badly_ , those harsh words in his ear stoking the already blazing inferno in his gut and groin. But he wanted to see Ignis writhing more. He wanted to drain him completely, leave him panting and begging beneath him before allowing them the release they both craved.

He removed his fingers, garnering a satisfied sigh from Ignis’ mouth, which turned to an annoyed huff when nothing replaced them. ‘ _Gladio_ ,’ he pleaded sharply. ‘Now is _not_ the time for edging.’

Gladio drew some flesh from Ignis’ thigh in between his teeth, biting harshly at the skin there, drawing a strangled sound from deep within Ignis’ throat. He smirked against the mark he’d left there. ‘I think this is the _perfect_ time for it.’

‘ _Please_ ,’ Ignis’ voice sounded even more strangled and breathy as Gladio’s lips ghosted up his length as it strained towards the roof of the tent. Gladio glanced up to see frustrated tears welling up in the corners of those green eyes he could get lost in for hours and _finally_ took pity on him, drawing him into his mouth and giving a hard suck.

Ignis bucked violently into his mouth with a low, guttural sound that shot straight to the bulge in his trousers, a jolt of pain greeting the increase in swelling. He blindly fumbled with the button and zipper so he could free himself of the constraint before reaching up to press Ignis’ hips back down to the ground. ‘Ssh, let me take care of you.’ He ran his tongue up torturously from base to tip before sucking him back in, feeling the tip brush his throat as Ignis thrust towards him again. Gladio pulled back, expecting to see relief on his features, frowning when he saw a stern reprimand instead. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but was interrupted by Ignis surging upwards to kiss him, nails dragging up his back hard enough to draw blood.

Before Gladio could react to that, he was being pushed backwards, falling onto his back only having time to move his legs out from underneath him before Ignis was climbing on top of him, straddling his hips and lining himself up. He descended smoothly, taking his entire length in one smooth motion. He took a moment to appreciate the deep groan that escaped Gladio’s lips before rolling his hips, feeling a roiling shudder shoot up and fall down his spine as he did. He readjusted, lining himself in a better angle and repeated the motion, stars blowing out in his vision as he did. That was it; _that_ was the spot. He moved again, feeling Gladio’s hands move to his hips, fingers digging in, pressing almost painfully into the bone.

They matched each other, move for move, breath for breath, Ignis putting his hands to Gladio’s strong chest to brace himself as he increased his pace, practically bouncing himself atop Gladio as he felt the warmth of orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. He bit his lip, trying to keep the louder moans at bay as his vision blurred, going black around the edges as release came, spilling messily onto Gladio’s chiseled body. Ignis went still for a moment, catching his breath a little before leaning forward, ignoring the mess he was pressing himself into, and captured Gladio’s mouth in an enthusiastic, albeit exhausted kiss. ‘Come for me, my beautiful Gladiolus,’ he whispered against heated lips as he felt Gladio slow his pace slightly in deference to Ignis’ exhaustion. ‘Don’t hold back; _fuck me_.’

That was all Gladio needed. With a final, decisive thrust, he felt his whole body tense before the sweet relief of release washed over him, emptying into Ignis and spilling messily out from where they connected. The sight of it made his breath hitch in his throat with strong emotion, and he closed his eyes, riding the final few shudders with Ignis collapsed completely on top of him. He brought his arms up and around the slender man, giving a firm squeeze before opening his eyes and pressing a kiss to Ignis’ temple, a little concerned by his lack of movement. He rubbed his back. ‘Iggy?’

‘Mm, what?’ Ignis mumbled, face buried in his chest. He didn’t look up, but the verbal confirmation of consciousness was enough for Gladio, who simply smiled.

‘Just making sure you’re still with me there,’ Gladio continued to rub random patterns across his back.

Ignis looked up at him to smile tiredly, his half-open eyes filled with love. ‘Always, Gladio. Always.’

 

* * *

 

Noctis and Prompto returned just before dark, weighed down with Noctis’ rather impressive catch for the day: a simply _massive_ Galdin Trevally. Ignis smiled, silently praising Gladio for picking up a few of the wild herbs and coconuts they had seen on their walk back up the beach from their second dip in the ocean, this time to clean up a little. Those little collections would pair beautifully with the fish Noctis was handing him.

‘Gladio, would you mind cleaning this while I get the stove started?’ Ignis was still exhausted. He didn’t trust himself with the delicate job of filleting the fish.

‘With pleasure,’ Gladio seemed immensely pleased with himself at the revelation that Ignis was still exhausted. ‘Whatcha making?’

‘It’s a Galdin delicacy,’ Ignis answered, piercing his way into one of the coconuts and draining it into his saucepan before cracking it open to rasp the creamy pale flesh in after it.

‘Hey Specs,’ Noctis looked at Ignis, confused. ‘How many of those coconuts have you eaten today?’

‘Well that’s a weird question,’ Prompto frowned at his best friend. ‘You feeling ok, Noct?’

‘Yeah, it’s just… Ignis, you smell a _lot_ like coconut,’ Noctis leaned in closer to his advisor and sniffed. ‘What’d you do? Roll around in a bunch of coconut milk?’

‘Let’s just say tonight’s dinner won’t be the first Galdin delicacy Ignis will be indulging in today,’ Gladio laughed easily, accepting the burning glare Ignis shot him surreptitiously before the look melted away into a smile.

‘Delicacy indeed.’

Prompto quickly changed the topic of conversation at that.


End file.
